


Wounded

by NoctisValex



Category: Redsworld, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisValex/pseuds/NoctisValex
Summary: Oliver Frey just wants to get by in life. But in a society where he's part of the minor class, that's nearly impossible.Which is why he accepts the job to be a shadow to a rising villian.***This is a fic based on patent-pending's fic Powerless! :D





	1. Won't Give Into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 



> This is really short, and it's more of a prologue than anything else, but oof, I'm finally posting it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> -DJ

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

A man with shockingly bright red hair turned around, raising an eyebrow at the figure who yelled at him. "Is there a problem?" In his hand was the last can of coffee in the store. The next store was a mile away, and one glance at the person's shoes revealed that they didn't have a car. The bright flash that buzzed past brought his attention back to the current situation as the figure grabbed his collar and snarled, another ball of energy forming in their other hand.

Oliver was used to this. Wordlessly, he handed over the coffee, and his opponent let him go, instantly a ray of sunshine. "Thanks! You're one of the good Unabled out there!" They turned and walked away, a skip in their step as Oliver's brow furrowed. Abled people could be so... unpredictable. It was quite ridiculous. Why couldn't anyone just get along, abilities or not?

Opting for a container of hot chocolate instead (because if he had to admit it, he prefered the sweeter beverage), Oliver made his way to the front of the store where the checkouts were. It was a rather chilly day out, and the hot chocolate would do good to calm his nerves.

**Declined.**

The man cursed under his breath. He knew he hadn't made much money that month, but he could have sworn he hadn't spent all of it already. Waving a nonchalant hand, he turned and stalked out of the store. Making sure no one was paying attention to him, the young man slipped into a nearby alley, allowing himself to turn into a crow. Easier to get home that way, and it was quicker, as well.

He was proud that he managed to keep his abilites hidden. He preferred people not knowing that he was in fact Abled. The Unabled didn't trust the Abled, and vice versa. Oliver believed that everyone would be able to get along if they stopped being so damn judgy. The prejudice against the disabled faction of society has grown unbearable.

Of course, Oliver hadn't known about the split until his early teens. Sheltered wasn't the word he'd use, but he had been kept away from society. He only knew to fear his ability. He'd gotten used to it at this point, and knew how to control it, but his early life had been hard.

Landing with a light thud on the roof of his apartment, he took a moment to observe the neighborhood around him. Nothing was going on, as per usual, however, Miss Van der Beek was at it again, cooing at the gentlemen that would pass by. Oliver chuckled, shaking his head and turning to walk inside. He loved that woman to death, but she was eighty-six and still claimed to "work just fine".

The young male glanced at his reflection in one of the windows and cringed. He would never get used to the image that stared back. He was about to walk inside of his tiny apartment when he stepped on a pile of bills.

**Overdue.**

Groaning, he scooped up the mail and tossed it on his counter, slamming his door and dramatically faceplanting onto his bed. He owned a studio apartment, graciously given to him from his late adopted mother. While it was small, so was he, so it worked. Only standing at five foot and an inch, he could barely reach anything, which included the cookies that his friend Dexter had jokingly placed as high up as he could.

Oliver's feet left the floor as he slowly floated upwards. Hastily grabbing at the box of gingersnaps, he crossed his legs, beginning to munch on the cookies as he hovered six feet above the floor. He was guilty of stress eating. In fact, most of the food around his apartment was specifically for that purpose, as he typically forgot to eat on a daily basis.

Isaac Stevens, age 4. Blonde hair, emerald green eyes. A smile that shone like a hundred stars. Red is a terrible color on him. The look of horror was suddenly clear in Oliver's mind and he frantically covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. He slammed to the floor.

He hated seeing those scenes. Seeing was bad. It hurt. He stood slowly, grabbing the counter for support and shuffling his way back to bed. He just needed to nap it off. Praying for dreamless sleep this time, he let his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

"Hey, can I try?!" the white haired boy yelled excitedly. He was only two, and he had an adorable lisp, but he was just so excited by his new friend's power.

The other boy brushed his sun-kissed hair out of his eyes, nodding. "Sure! And you can show me how to do that thing!"

He reached out, laying a gentle hand across the older boy's cheek, and suddenly, he was floating. The toddler had only borrowed someone's ability once before, and it had been as exhilirating then as it was now. He twirled, giggling. "Isaac, I can do tricks!" he screamed, flipping backwards in the air. The other busted out laughing, mixed with sounds of awestruck amazement.

_Bang!_

"So it works... interesting..."

Red. He hates that color now.

At nine years old, the same boy sat hunched over. The moonlight made his hair turn silver. "Please no more," he begged, his voice coming out in a choked whisper.

A crooning woman petted his hair. "It's okay, my pet, you'll be fine. You'll be so amazing."

At twelve, he ran.

He ran until his lungs were on fire, until his legs felt like lead, until his head pounded. He jumped at every little sound. He covered his ears when he heard women speak.

At fourteen, he stared at himself in the mirror. "Momma... am I a monster?" A woman simply hugged him from behind as she smiled softly, shaking her head. That was all the reassurance he needed.

Seventeen found the boy holding his mother's hand as he sobbed. It was his fault she was fading. She wasn't as bright as she used to be. But then she gave him permission. He refused. But she insisted. He caved when he realized that it was all he would have left of her.

When he was twenty, he found a man who could change his appearance. He got permission and he was grateful when the change stayed, but the power no longer did. He thanked the man and disappeared.

* * *

 

Oliver woke up startled, holding his aching head. His dreams, when he did have them, were always so incredibly vivid... He sat on the edge of his bed, instantly noticing a new email on his opened laptop.

**Job Offer**

Curious, he clicked it open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night of the Gala, and things have gone haywire-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see kiddos! :D We may have jumped forward a bit but I promise it's for a reason. The time of Oliver "babysitting" Virgil will be shown in flashbacks.
> 
> As always, lemme know what you think!

His thoughts echoed throughout the group's minds as they chased after him, the purple haired villian the only thing on his mind.

"Oliver wait!!" His adopted sibling grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to stop him. The red headed detective snarled with a feral look in his now yellow eyes, snapping his teeth at her hand before continuing on. His ward had already vanished into the night however. He dropped to his knees, all senses lost, small whimpers the only thing he was capable of with his now damaged throat.

The others skidded to a stop a few feet behind him. The taller of the agents stood confused at the sobbing man in front of him, while his childlike partner just gazed on, an unreadable expression on his face.

Danny took a couple steps forward. "My apologies, you two. Miss Valentine, understand that Mister Bernadotte is unavailable for questioning, but does this Savior have any connection to a Victoria Kane?"

The female detective froze, eyes staring fearfully at Agent Evans. "How... how do you know those names...?" With her terrified pose and the flash of yellow Oliver Frey's eyes had displayed, Redmond managed to put the pieces together, his hand slowly resting on his pistol. Tina continued on carefully, her voice trembling. "Aela Valentine and Yuri Bernadotte are dead, perished in the fires of Solkan Labs. The Director has vanished. One Rhys Drop-" her eyes focused on Agent Drop, "-was saved with only minor burns. I know nothing else."

"And yet the Twins make an appearance just a couple days ago, terrifying citizens with the sudden rise of villians?" Danny challenged.

"We didn't hurt anyone! All of this and we didn't hurt a single person." The female detective gestured to herself. "We've spent years trying to find the Director. We've gone into hiding. And now this is the result!" She spared a glance at the man she considered family, a resolved look settling in her eyes. "A result that ended up not being the Director..."

A silence fell over the group, apart from Oliver's sniffling. Redmond tried to asorb the info just laid out. These two... they knew his brother. His brother, who spent two years recovering from the atrocities he experienced. According to the files, Aela and Yuri were the Director's prodigies, her weapons. But he was still unconvinced. "You look nothing of the twins," he muttered.

The detective on the ground looked up and wordlessly breathed out, his eyes and hair changing. He took off the bandage that seemed to be a permanent attachment to reveal a deep scar across his nose, and stood, sorrowfully gazing at Redmond with deep gold eyes. Tina stood beside him, pure white hair matching with Oliver's and pale gold eyes, her eye patch off to reveal a long jagged scar cut vertically down her face. They both bowed as she spoke. "We've been hiding ourselves for years since the fire. We spent nine years with the Director against our own wills. These colors? They aren't us. The Director hates color. The only color we knew for nine years was blood red and gold. Everything else was white." She paused, both of them standing straight in unison, a dead look to them. "Aela Valentine and Yuri Bernadotte perished in the fire." Instantly, they were back to their original appearance, Oliver struggling to get his eyes back to blue and silver. "The two you see before you are Oliver Frey and Tina Morgan, adopted children of Emma Waters, a former REDS agent."

Oliver took up after her, speaking in their heads. "We know that symbol. We appreciate your help. We thank you for helping Mama out."

The ginger agent suddenly turned and stalked off, unable to take the information overload. His partner sighed. "Then I apologize for addressing you two as such, Miss Morgan. I hadn't realized you were the two Emma always talked about." The man smiled. "Perhaps we should talk somewhere less open.

* * *

  
The four sat quietly in the detectives upstair apartment, none of them not sure what to say. Once they had gotten inside, Oliver had immediately grabbed the whiteboard and pen from the fridge. He was currently showing Agent Drop something he had written on the board, the latter smiling softly and replying.

The smaller agent decided to break the silence by getting right to business. "What does the Director look like?"

Tina glanced at her figdeting brother and took up the spokesperson role yet again. "They have curly blonde hair and light yellow eyes. Standing at about six feet tall and always wearing white."

"They?"

"Yes, they. The Director creates copies of herself but they can be any gender. The front of Solkan Labs was a female version." She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, eyes repeatedly darting to Oliver, who had since curled into himself. The ginger haired man beside him had also noticed, and very subtly pulled Oliver close to him, letting out a quiet sigh of relief as the detective relaxed. Tina smiled ever so slightly. It was very rare for people to read him correctly.

Danny, in the meantime, had started mumbling to himself, his normal eye glazing over as he brainstormed. His other eye remained as black as ever. Oliver was searching for Virgil's thoughts.

That was their greatest strength and weakness, Tina supposed. Oliver was better at internal Abilities, and she was better at the physical ones.

"How do your Abilities work?"

Caught off-guard, she turned her attention to the agent next to Oliver. The latter had since fallen asleep, and the other agent was off in his own little world. "I copy Abilites. Oliver, on the other hand... He can borrow Abilities, but the Director found a loophole. Should the Abilities original owner die while he's still borrowing them, they become his." Her heart broke at the thought, and the look on Redmond's face matched her feelings. "I was fortunate. He was not. So when we escaped, he begged to be Unabled. So that became our new identity. He's been so happy with detective work. He's sharp-minded. Mental Abilities are easier for him. Physical are my expertise."

"So you have unlimited Abilities?" Redmond's brow furrowed. "Could she force Abilities onto you?" The question had been nagging him ever since the big reveal, and he had to get it out.

"Sort of, and no. But she had a minion who could forcibly take an Ability and give it to someone else." Tina sighed and rubbed her eyes, the excitement of the day starting to get to her. "Both Pip and I can only use one at a time. But he prefers not to use any of them at all. Most of them," she corrected herself. "He likes to use his shapeshift."

The man nodded thoughtfully and yawned. "Do you mind if we stay here? Not as government officials, but as two men who need a place to stay. I have a feeling that one won't come to with all of his theories until dawn." He jerked his chin in Danny's direction, who was scribbling in a journal. "Aaaaand my leg is falling asleep because of this little pup right here."

Tina smiled wistfully, quietly grabbing a blanket and uncermoniously tossing it over the two on the couch. She grabbed another one and chucked it over Danny's head, effectively covering him. However, he didn't seem to notice. The female stifled a yawn and ducked out, throwing herself onto her bed.

Sixteen years of hiding.

The Director knew where they were for sure.

Tina was certain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psyche! (Haha, like New Psyche, lol. Okay, I'll stop...)
> 
> Anyways, I had writer's block for the longest time (and depression reared its ugly head), but I hope you enjoy the direction the story is taking.
> 
> This was the goal anyways, but I decided I wanted to focus more on my group. Y'all already know what's going on with Virgil and Roman in Powerless, so why should I just rewrite that from someone else's view when I can just tell their own story?
> 
> The Director is /NOT/ Missy Darnelle, just an FYI. They are a main antagonist in Redsworld and a major factor in everyone's story. Hush up. <3 I love you guys and if you made it to the end, thanks for reading!!


End file.
